Nossa bela infância
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Um momento do passado, uma lembrança do amor fraterno dos irmãos Nightray.


Minha primeira fic de Pandora Heats! '

To emocianada! Espero uma boa quantidade de rewies dessa fic. Coloquei romance no rank, porque... Bem, o romance esta nos olhos de quem lê, né?

* * *

A cena era uma banheira vitoriana com muita espuma e água mais fora do que dentro dela. O amplo e imponente banheiro estava encharcado e os gritos e risos dos dois meninos recochiteva nas paredes.

_Vince, fique quieto, por favor!

Gilbert não conseguia se banhar e lavar Vincent ao mesmo tempo. O mais jovem insistia em abraçá-lo e brincar com ele, jogando água para fora da banheira. Gill estava mais cansado do que antes de entrar no banho.

O dia fora resumindo em cuidar de Vincent, estudos, servir Jack e cuidar de Vincent.

Às vezes parecia que sua vida se resumia em cuidar do irmão que vez ou outra tinha sérios ataques de ciúme.

Jack tentava ocupar Vincent enquanto Gill cumpria com suas tarefas, mas a verdade era que quanto mais afastado Vince ficasse do irmão, mais perturbado ele ficava. Assim, Gilbert tinha que parar tudo o que fazia para acudir o irmãozinho que imediatamente mudava quando o via.

_Gill, olha.

Vincent jogava a espuma para cima para as bolhas de sabão voarem pelo ar. Elas subiam até um ponto e depois caiam suaves até o chão. Eram lindas, delicadas e transparentes, mas reluziam todas as cores do arco-íris de uma vez.

* * *

"_Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito..."_

_

* * *

_

Saindo do seu momento de glamour, Gill só conseguiu pensar em quão sofrido seria enxugar todo o banheiro.

_Vincent!_ Gritou reprovando o comportamento do outro.

Vince parecia não se importar, sua meta era brincar com Gill. Assim ele não pensaria em todas as coisas que tinha que fazer para Jack e muito menos naquela garota detestável.

Na mente de Vincent, como Gill acatava todas as ordens de Jack sem qualquer reclamação, ele tinha que distrair o irmão disso tudo. Ele tinha que fazer seu querido irmão relaxar.

_Vincent, pare de jogar água para fora! Vou ter que enxugar tudo depois.

Cansado e nada relaxado, Gill saiu da banheira, secou-se e então tirou Vincent dela, secando-o e levando-o para o quarto.

* * *

"_Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor..."_

_

* * *

_

O banheiro teria que ser limpo de manhã bem cedo, antes de Jack vir acordá-los, então Vincent tinha que ir dormir mais cedo essa noite.

Vestido e pronto para dormir, o mais velho ajeitou o irmãozinho na cama e ficou sentado ali um pouco, velando o seu sono (que não chegava). O mais jovem sorriu e abraçou o mais velho, como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, assim o fazendo deitar consigo.

_Vincent, você já é bem grandinho para isso.

_Mas 'ta chovendo e tem trovões também._ Disse Vince fazendo beicinho.

Vencido, Gil cobriu os cobriu e se aconchegou perto de Vincent. Era mais fácil ele abraçar o irmão, caso contrário, Vincent o faria de forma desajeitada e ambos amanheceriam com dores pelo corpo. Ser abraçado por seu querido irmão debaixo das cobertas numa cama macia e quentinha, fazia Vincent muito feliz, logo o deixava bem mais calmo e submisso ao sono.

_Gill, nós vamos brincar amanhã, né?

Mesmo sabendo que Jack arrumava mil coisas para Gilbert fazer no dia seguindo, Vincent sempre perguntava aquilo e sempre recebia a mesma resposta.

_Se Jack não tiver nada em mente para mim, então nós vamos.

_Só nós dois?

_Isso, só nós dois.

Gil beijou a testa do irmão que retribuiu seu gesto, lhe beijando castamente os lábios. Gill ficou vermelho.

_Eu te amo, Gill.

Vincent amava seu querido irmão mais que tudo e todos, e o seu jeito de demonstração isso sempre parecia imoral, mas Gill compreendia bem seus sentimentos, só os retribuía de forma mais discreta e "comportada".

_Eu também te amo, Vince.

E dormiaram, juntinhos de baixo das cobertas, embalados pelo som da chuva do lado de fora.

* * *

"_E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
A gente brinca  
Na nossa velha infância..."__._

_

* * *

_

Glamour = Um estado de facinio ou encanto.


End file.
